Talk:Kurenai Yūhi
Relationships Did Kurenai and Asuma marry or did she just get pregnent with his child? :No, she didn't get married...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Is the kid a girl or a boy? :::Dunno, It hasn't been revealed yet...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I see a wedding ring here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/406/13/ --Blaublau94 (talk) 18:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::I see a ring. What makes you think it's a wedding ring? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, traditionally a ring worn on the left hand signifies an engagement or marriage. However, I don't know if that holds true in Japan, so wether or not Kishimoto understands the significance and it applies is unknown. So it may be a moot point.--Gamebrain89 (talk) 03:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) about her child, i think a girl at trivia masashi stated her child is girl --Jumpjet (talk) 09:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :it's still an assumption. Kishimoto is entitled to change his mind.--Cerez365™☺ 10:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) i want the baby to be a girl. masashi said he was gonna make it a girl Nature type I thought you have to have to nature types to be a Jonin? Kurenai dosen't look like she uses any elements and all she knows is genjutsu.. :She's a genjutsu Expert, and just because she hasn't shown any use, doesn't mean she cant use...She might prefer genjutsu to ninjutsu...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention the fact that being able to use two natures isn't a requirement for becoming a jōnin. It's just that most jōnin can do that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) She's a genjutsu type in other words a yin user and if you remember in chapter 548 the second mizukage said he was a yin type in other words a genjutsu user We know. I am justtrying to figure out how to add it since the Yin article doesn't have a infobox I could just add her name to.Umishiru (talk) 17:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Eyes Shounun, do NOT delete this again. I was just asking if there was any indication of what her eyes were. I seriously doubt that they are normal. The article says they aren't Doujutsu, but what then? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 13:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Uniquely drawn eyes. Same way how the Yamanaka clan's eyes are unique, same way Naruto and the Fourth have such piercing blue eyes, same reason why Uchiha typically have dead black orbs for eyes. It's just unique, nothing to fret over.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) photo could someone put a new photo this one's color is well...differnt than its supposed to be.-- (talk) 01:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Which photo? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) He/she means profile image, and yes it's clearly dull, if it's fine to use a Shippuden image I've got one right here. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 23:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hair Jutsu In the Kurama anime filler, Kurenai enters the Kurama residence by apearing as a mass of hair that tehn expandes and reveals to be her. Is that a genjutsu, or oyher jutsu, and if it is do I creat it (or someone else)? Any explanation to that? L Mars (talk) 02:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :If it was a genjutsu, who was it directed to? Seams more like ninjutsu to me. Jacce | Talk | 06:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Top Genjutsu Specialist.........??? Who said this? Or is an anime-only statement? As far as I know, the Third Hokage said that she was in a filler arc but other than that, I don't think it was mentioned. Tracking Jutsu In about episode 204 or 205 Kurenai made hand signs and then focused and she immediately knew that there were ninja around. Should this jutsu be added??? Desired opponent When the Third Databook states that she doesn't want to fight anyone the First Databook states she wants to fight Asuma. Should it be noted?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you need a second opinion about everything? If you think an edit should be made then just make it. ~SnapperT '' 21:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well someone might delete his edit, and some people feel things like this should be discussed and there's nothing wrong with that. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 22:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Your signature sure does take a lot of space... just sayin' '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 22:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know I'm thinking about getting rid of it, it's too bothersome. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben :::This isn't the Bleach wiki; you don't need a sysop's permission to contribute. This wiki encourages making edits you believe improve the article and only using the talk page for edits that are reverted. ~SnapperT '' 23:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well don't really know what the Bleach Wiki has to do with this considering I'm not a heavy editor on there. I edit the Fairy Tail Wiki. That's nice to encourage making the edits and all that, but there's no need to be rude about it. There are plenty of ways to get your point across without being rude. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben :::::I'm sure no one was trying to be rude. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 00:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::True, well I apologize. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben Lol Snapper not trying to be rude >.> And it does take up a lot of space when you edit but it's pretty to look at...just saying ^_^ --Cerez☺ (talk) 01:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I was extremely happy with how the end result looked until I saw the huge amount of space it took up when I signed my signature. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben Kurama Clan Arc The Karama Clan Arc has some incorrect information. He couldn't tell where she was by the blood of a shuriken, she stabbed herself to break out of the genjutsu and that was how she got hit with the shuriken. --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 13:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :then fix it friend.--Cerez™☺ 15:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Whenever there is a problem with an article, feel free to edit it. Worst case scenario, it gets reverted. If the information that you add is factual, though, then it's far more likely that another editor will improve upon your work or leave it alone.Ryne 91 (talk) 15:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, gotcha --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 16:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Different village Can someone tell me when the anime said she was of a different village? I don't remember it in the manga. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images| ) 02:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :It wasn't in the manga but I believe that it was said during that Yakumo fiasco. However it's already in the trivia and her background section should reflect this.--Cerez™☺ 02:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't even watch that arc, oh well I guess. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images| ) 02:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) giving birth in the anime invasion pain, she still pregnant, but at the shikamaru thinking her baby was born before konoha is being atack--Jumpjet (talk) 13:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not necessarily, they could have rebuilt part of the village by now, or they could be elsewhere. Omnibender - Talk - 17:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) uh yeah, you probably maybe right. thanks --Jumpjet (talk) 09:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yin Release Since she is a genjutsu expert and can use powerful genjutsu, does that mean she has Yin Release Chakra Nature? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :We should wait for a proper explantation. A discussion is going on here.--''Deva '' 19:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC)